


【玫瑰】夜航 / Back to Seventeen

by Kinyo_tyhg



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, Happy Ending, M/M, Time Travel, cold war between Kun and Leo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyo_tyhg/pseuds/Kinyo_tyhg
Summary: 对15年冷战的一些猜想Some sepeculation about the cold war between Kun and Leo in 2015





	1. Chapter 1

大口深呼吸也无法安抚鼓动的心跳，但至少能让泪水停留于眼眶，用力合上眼，再睁开。那个身影沉浸在周围的喧嚣欢闹中，被不间断的拥抱依次占有，即便不是背影也等不到一次望过来的眼眸。转身退场，咬住舌尖，这是他的表情管理，疼痛能够止住更加难过的表情，他低头走向球员通道。被搭住肩膀拍了拍，毫无疑问是大卫·席尔瓦，可他现在还没力气笑着回应。察觉到一向贴心的David表达过关心后便走开，他们都知道这时候该留他一个人。

这是射失点球的代价，他应当独自承受。不论是球队的失利、队友的责难，还是嘘声嘲笑的观众席。

没错，独自承受。他只能接受此时身边出现一个人，就像那人失利时只容许他陪在身边一样。然而那人此刻怕是顾不上他，他们尚在庆祝，他甚至没有注意到自己退场。他靠在走廊间，没有摄像机的角落里，脑中止不住地设想另外九十九种必定射进的方式，舌尖被咬到麻木，嘴里仿佛有些铁涩的甜味。人却面对着球门通道的方向，尤抱着一丝侥幸。

或许他会来。至少站在这里，他能看到自己。

只要他来了自己一定能好起来，这不是强迫，是条件反射。只要在Leo面前，他可以克服一切哀伤与恐惧，他是他的力量之源，也被他的安心所付。所以拜托，出现吧Leo，将我从噩梦中打捞起，只需要一个眼神便可以。

脑海里混杂着情绪，他看到熟悉的影子映在地面上，接着是那双战靴，小腿，是Leo。

然而迈入视线的不是他一个人。巴萨11号紧紧搂着他的肩膀走进来，在他们都熟悉的摄像头照不到的地方毫不犹豫地亲吻了他的耳朵，是清晨分别前他吻过的那处。没被闪躲，反而讨到一串包容而明亮的笑。

他在明亮照不进的阴影里。风暴来了，没有一艘船不会沉没。

 

不相干的人终于离开，Leo缓步靠近他，喜色逐渐褪去，那道明亮他不肯照在他身上？Kun还是抬起手接受来自爱人的拥抱，他进入八强的爱人。他应该为他骄傲的，哪怕被淘汰的是自己。他知道他明亮的爱人理应得到所有的荣耀，没有什么可以阻止这一切，即便是自己也不行。

可不是现在。他只想把头靠在他的肩膀上舔舐自己的伤口。

给我几秒钟时间，让我缓一下。他想，然后我再来祝贺你，真心实意，毫无妒忌。

怀抱却突然落空，他有些恍惚，俊美如天神的爱人退开到安全距离。他再次咬住舌尖，是他妄诞不慎，可他真的需要。只要一下就好，属于爱人的距离。

风雨飘摇，大厦将倾。他想他应该离开这里，他不该在没调整好自己时就来见他。他现在无法面对Leo，再来一根稻草他就会喘不过气来。

若不是他曾以为，自己会得到安慰。

“……都听你的。”他转身落荒而逃，避开所有人在淋浴下无声恸哭。沉默地收拾行李，乘大巴直奔机场。他想再也无法忍受待在巴塞罗那，只想乘着夜航，回到北方那座阴雨连天的小城里。

他无法忍受再见到他。Leo，如果这是你所愿望的。

 

伴随着相机的咔嚓声迈入酒店时，看见电梯门合拢人影闪过，他被身后跟着进来的马斯切的肘部捅了一下，对着后者的疑惑挑眉抿了抿嘴，径直走进大堂与球队汇合。他们来得不算晚，早先到了的多数在聊天叙旧。对阵萨尔瓦多，压力并不是很大，这更像是一场聚会的开始。

Leo和一个个面孔打过招呼，坐到了天使身边。行李还没拿上楼，直接丢在脚边。没开口就听到了解释：“Kun说要倒时差，飞机上没睡好。”他依然绷着扑克脸没说话，马斯切从另一旁探过头来和天使打了个招呼，继而问Leo：“今晚怎么办？不然我们换一下，你和天使。”

Leo摇了摇头，“没有必要，又不是小孩子了。”犹豫了一下，天使搂过他的肩膀拍了拍，“那晚上出来聊会儿天吧，好久没见了。”

他没再拒绝。

 

躲在嬉笑的人群里进入电梯，选择不与任何人对视的姿势，拖着脚步穿过漫长走廊，停留在逃出所有人视线的拐角，徘徊着无法推开几步之外的房门。

上一次的肌肤之亲相距不过十日，温热的唇舌犹在耳畔搅动，勾起一腔春水，灼热隐忍地在大腿间磨蹭，他无法克制地渴望更深入的亲密，对方却有些顾忌，好在欲望被冲散在无尽的爱抚和缠绵的亲吻里。

3月18日。分手前夜。

站在门前，一阵空虚的躁动突然攀升袭来，他自嘲地笑了笑，分开尚未成为习惯、身体总是给予最真实的反应，在每一次小别之后的见面。他依然渴望着他的身体，渴望他的冲撞和拥抱。即便他已不愿如此，即便他永失所爱。

他刷开了房门，厅里赫然堆着行李，没有被放进卧室。走进去才发现睡在沙发上的人形，倒是拿了被子和枕头，一副长眠的架势。Leo沉默地看了一会儿，那人醒了，呼吸不再平稳，可依然闭着眼睛一动不动。想过去抱住他，仿佛那日的争吵不曾有过，却还是径直走进卧房里，虚掩上门。

有些疲惫，又几分宽慰。一路上踌躇不定的会面被四两拨千斤地一笔带过，十年相恋未果至少残留了默契，正如自己所愿，有何不好。

 

掀开蒙过头顶的被子，外面天色已暗，没拉窗帘，对面楼宇的灯光勾勒屋内装潢的轮廓。卧房的门依然虚掩着，外面漆黑一片，Kun已经出去了，这个时间大概已经吃完了晚饭。没有叫他，甚至没有进来。

自然也不会帮他盖好被子。在妄想什么。

起身拉严窗帘。其实并没有什么必要，不会发生任何事，任何不能见光的事。一头砸进大床，饥饿感翻涌而上，听之任之，试图掩盖脑中反复回放的场面。

八分之一决赛次回合，1:0取胜曼城，巴塞罗那成功跻身八强。他们的状态并不是很好，他的三次任意球都没能造成威胁，射门多次却被乔·哈特扑出。内马尔则更可怜些，一记劲射打高，又浪费了一次绝妙的横敲，哨声吹响时仍有些沮丧。

他看着巴西弟弟垂头丧气的样子，想起几年前同样自我苛责时得到安慰与鼓励的自己，来自另一位巴西兄弟。他走上去拥抱他，拍着他的背返回球员通道，“没关系”、“还有下一次”、“运气差一点而已”，诸如此类。内马尔搂过他亲了亲耳朵表示感谢，总是这样粘人，他已经习惯，笑着把心情好起来的弟弟推到一边，余光突然捕捉到来自角落的视线。

笑容凝在脸上，Kun抱臂倚靠在楼梯间，见他望过来便反射似的扯起一个微笑，又迅速淡去。他的眉头微皱，并没有像平时那样主动靠过来，眼神暗淡无光。他平时每次看过来时眼睛都晶晶亮。那身天蓝色球衣又令Leo想起几次耻辱的射失，面色也沉了下来。

事后他反复设想，如果那时他想的不是自己遗失的进球，或者哪怕如果他赛后不是先去安慰内马尔，结局会否不同。

但毕竟是后话。那个瞬间他脑子里只有他的射失，何谈内马尔，甚至还忘记了曼城刚被淘汰与Kun罚丢的点球。他走过去拥抱爱人，然后松开一边手臂只搭着他的肩膀，尺度停留在他人见怪不怪的安全距离，在他耳边懊恼地说他应该如何处理才会更好。紧接着被冷淡地推开，Kun往旁边撤了一步。

“Leo。”他揉了揉太阳穴，目光凝在Leo身后的虚空，嘴唇干燥、嗓音低哑，“我很疲惫。”

突如其来的心慌，他总是有小兽般敏锐的危机感，哪怕还没反应过来危险来自何处。他不想输掉任何事，哪怕只是时间先后。一心想着，绝不能让他先说出那句话，无论如何。以至于接下来几句对话在回忆里成为空白。捕捉到自己的神智时它停留在前天夜里的记忆，他们相拥畅想着即将到来的十周年纪念日，思绪却与行为完全割裂，贯彻一绝胜负的意志着说道：

“那不如分手吧。”

他的爱人仿佛被刺到，眼圈刷地变红，干涸暗淡的眸子里突然涨潮，湿漉漉的目光和他沉默对视，喉结滚动几下，合上眼睛，“都听你的。”那个瞬间他才后知后觉，对方可能从未想过这种可能，却已覆水难收。

Kun之后便转身离开。

他便再也没见到过那双动人的眼睛。

 

分手的时候没有做绝，ins，twitter，facebook都照粉。当然也有出于不想被外界窥探的心思，默契地扮成若无其事。手机里联系方式也都保留，但这个没什么关系。删了也还记得，留着却用不上了。他早知道友谊赛必会再见，踌躇着如何面对。或许他做错了，但谁能告诉他该如何开口？把这个交给Kun，他一定知道。自己只是需要等待。

没想到他直接跳了过去。

回忆被马斯切的信息打断，喊他起来吃点东西，直接去特维斯房间聚会，所有人都在。

所有人都在。Leo注意到了这个强调，分手那天夜里他状态不对，马斯切或许看出了什么，天使大概也是听他讲的。这个大嘴巴，Leo想想又笑了，感觉有点温暖。至少有人见证过他们，相恋不是自己的臆想。而这些见证者们，想让他好起来。

推门进去环视一眼，目光落在向他招手的天使和马斯切身上，他们坐在桌子旁，桌上摆着给他单点的食物。余光里扫到Kun和萨巴莱塔、奥塔门迪在房间的对角玩桌上足球，背对着这里，没有给他一个眼神。或许只是沉迷比赛没有注意，他努力无视刚刚整间房的人纷纷招呼他的事实，把注意力拉回到朋友身上。

“太贴心，谢了。天使，你又瘦了。”他竭尽所能表达见到他们的喜悦和善意。

“快吃你的吧，数你最瘦。”马斯切拍了下他的头。等他吃完时压低声线问道：“怎么样了，你们？”

Leo皱着眉摇了摇头。“他不想面对我。我大概也是……可能等比完赛分开了就没事了。”

天使捅了下马斯切，及时遏止他刚要提高音量的咆哮。“哎！……什么没事了？你们之间怎么了，把问题说清楚啊，没什么矛盾是不能解决的，比如说……”

天使叹了口气，拍拍Leo的肩膀，打断耳边的长篇大论：“Leo，今晚听说有流星，我要在天台等着看。你如果……去上面找我，我一直在的。”

话题很快被转到流星、星座和迷信，不断有队友加入他们的扯皮，再七扭八歪地拐向更奇怪的话题。Leo静静地听着，嘴角带笑，回到国家队令他一点点放松，就像从故乡回到了另一个故乡。不同的是这个故乡里有一个人，那人走到哪儿、哪儿便是他们的家。

终于回家了。

带着迷幻的轻松感和队友们告别，他们要回到各自的房间去。他跟在Kun的身后，拐过最后的转角。他的心跳又开始加速，现在就剩下他们两个人了，哪怕还在走廊上。但他们非常清醒，因而难逃一遇。经过一番挣扎，在Kun推开房门时他终于张开了口，如果这样可以换来他的回头。

“Kun……”房门没被手撑住，他不得不抬手撑一下再跟着进去，思路中断了一下，忘了刚刚酝酿好的第一句话。

“我睡外面，洗漱过了，先睡了。”他径直走到沙发前躺了上去，缩成一个防御的姿态。沙发被摆在背对着卧室的方向，以确保他睁开眼也不会看到自己。

Leo站在门口发愣，思绪突然飘至他们走到一起的那个契机，并不是什么让人开心的事情。那是十年前，Kun失去他的童年挚友，阴差阳错是Leo陪在他身边度过了那段长夜，他见过他别人不曾见过的时刻，保护过别人难以触及的脆弱。十年里他几乎未再见过Kun疲惫无力的样子，即便面临流言中伤或是伤病折磨，他依然是安慰自己不必担心的那个小太阳。被关爱得如此习以为常，他太过习惯不必面对Kun的悲伤。

所有的疼痛，若是未被外在开解，便只有独自内耗。他吞吃掉了所有的黑暗，压在肚子里消化，笑出来的都是夺目的璀璨。

Leo终于明白分手那天的那个瞬间他的危机感来自何处：对方尚未排解又压抑不住的痛苦终于显露在人前，而他却没做好准备。他无法接受，不是不能接受Kun流露的片刻脆弱，而是意识到自己是个延宕十年才意识到这一切的混蛋。

他无法接受。包括仍在希冀一个轻巧原谅的自己。

还有听到分手时那个惊诧的眼神，他居然仍想容忍自己带来的一切。

你果然就是个混蛋，Leo。

他颤抖地甩上家门，夺步而逃。


	2. back to seveteen

Kun是被枕头下的震动和音乐声惊醒的，他半闭着眼睛摸索着震动的东西，随便按消停了，翻个身打算重赴周公之约，却直接“嘭”一声滚到地上。

“噢！Leo你又挤我……”他揉着肩膀和闪到的脖子，甩了甩垂到脸上的长发，眯着眼睛往上爬。一伸手臂撞到了沙发靠垫，这才发现自己并不在床上。

可是昨晚……？脑子一团浆糊，突然想不起之前的事情。他刚刚是被什么吵醒的？Pablo队长的电话辨歌吗？但世青赛已经结束了呀……他艰难地爬上沙发，摸到了枕头下的手机，这是他没见过的东西，谁的？屏幕亮起来的人看起来是Leo的侧影，但是短发？10号？这是什么时候的照片？

既然“Leo的东西”放在枕头下面，那他应该就在附近。环视四周，这大概是家高档酒店的客房，背后卧室房门紧闭，他有点反应过来，是Leo把他赶出来睡了？还是他自己主动的？这不可能，他们吵架之后也待在同一个房间里的呀。

他敲了敲门推开，里面并没有人，被子散乱堆在床上，地上留着拖鞋，睡在这里的人不在房间里。在盥洗室洗把脸，突然听见敲门声，他随便甩了甩水珠跑去开门，不带一点警觉，以为是Leo回来了。

用力一拽，门飞快地打开并被肩膀停好，门里门外的人面面相觑。

“……Kun？你怎么回事？”门口的人有些惊讶地叫他名字。

“Di María？”Kun一脸震惊地看着面前又瘦又高的竹竿，这个人和天使长得太像了以至于他直接喊了出来，难道是他哥哥？不不，天使就是他家的长子。见他回应了自己，Kun难以置信地试图确认：“你是……天使？可你怎么突然变成这个样子了？”

就这样，27岁的天使在帮Leo取东西的路上猝不及防地与17岁的Kun遭遇了。他来不及弄清楚这一切为何发生，第一反应是把小Kun关回屋子里，径直跑回房间去找28岁的Leo。

 

“所以这是2015年？”Kun被按在凳子上剪掉长头发，咬着下唇作惋惜状。天使手起刀落动作飞快，点头道：“没错，之后再找来理发师给你修修形就好了。不然没法解释突然长这么长。”

“那Leo呢？你不是去找他了？” 小Kun扭过头来热切地盯着天使，“我醒来的时候看到他的照片了！我的天，他变化真大！”

Leo迈进房门时，正听到最后一句，不由得停顿了一下。刚刚他完全没明白天使说的“Kun变成17岁的样子了”是怎么回事，匆匆洗漱完整理好枯坐一夜的颓态，方才回到他和Kun的房间，一进门便听到那久违的甜软声线在感叹，或是抱怨。他有些慌张，突然不记得自己十年前什么样，他现在的样子会不会吓到他？他是嫌弃了吗？

还没来得及多想，只见听到开门声音的Kun唰地转过头来。只需这一眼，Leo就完全相信了天使的话，那道炽热专注又肆意大胆的目光，仿佛眼里再也看不到另外的人，仿佛下一秒就会笑着扑上来抱住他，烫得他遍体发热心跳加速。那个眼神总能瞬间激起他所有的欲望和疯狂，若非天使在场他一定会迎上去吻他。想着有些不好意思，不由自主地揉了揉嘴角，扯出一个腼腆的笑。

Kun笑了起来：“噢Leo，Leo，你变得更帅了。这还是我可爱的小笨蛋吗？”

天使啧了一声，“我还记得刚刚你对我的第一反应。”放下剪刀把一头乱毛的他往前推了一把，“那我替你们请个假。今天没有媒体进来，应该没关系。”

Leo点点头，“拜托你了。”他们默契地决定在弄清事情由来之前，将Kun身上的变化保密。

Kun一挥两个手指做出告别的姿势，起身让Leo坐沙发，自己随便拉了张椅子坐到了他对面。愉快的笑容收了收，但依然兴趣盎然地在打量眼前人。目光灼灼，Leo觉得自己要被烤化了，望向时刻挂着健气笑容的少年，却又在这道滚烫的目光里生出几分自惭形秽。

你风华正茂朝气逼人，十年前的我有多幸运。可这份运气没能留到今天，你还会那样喜欢我吗？一个年长你十一岁的……前任。

他看到了他光滑的眼角肌肤，想起自己笑的时候那里会有细纹，突然敛去笑意。身体紧绷，又想起自己遍身紧实的肌肉，早已丢失了当初带着几分瘦弱的柔软质感。一些从未在意过的细节，如雨后春笋般蜂拥而出。即便自己是个处于巅峰时刻的球员，但在另一场考量里之前的规则都不作数。唯一的标准只有，他喜欢。

他还……喜欢吗？五脏六腑都被绞紧，这场单方面的判决里他听不得结果，只想落荒而逃。深陷于对方打量的目光里，右手虚虚抱上左臂，一闪而过避开对视，不经意里摆出半个防御的姿态。

“我们吵架了？”Kun开门见山地问。“这是我第一次睡门外吗？”他已经刻意压低，但还是带着几分兴奋，亮晶晶的眼睛好奇地探求结果，仿佛是在要求一个睡前故事。

Leo还没来得及回答，Kun又开口道：“哦对不起，我应该先问的是，我们还在一起吧？”他垂了下眼睛，不好意思地笑笑，“但我怕你觉得奇怪，怎么会问这么傻的问题。我当然没有想过分开！从来没！只是问一下……你当我没说好啦。”他语无伦次地自说自话，脸先红了。 

Leo猛地抬起头来，他嘴里发干，张开嘴一定声音嘶哑，但他知道机会就在眼前，对方什么都不知道！

“当然，”他咽了口并不存在的唾沫，“我们当然还在一起。”声音因撒谎而有些颤抖，但由于紧张，自己并没有注意。也没意识到这是28岁的他对17岁的Leo说的第一句话。

Kun露出一个他没有看懂的表情，“那我宣布吵架结束，如果是我的错我道歉。”接着歪歪头咧开嘴抬起双臂：“有没有想我？不给我一个抱抱吗亲爱的Leo，哥哥？”

那是一个令他无法招架的笑容。Leo如愿以偿扑进他的少年的怀中，手臂箍紧至疼痛，脸埋在对方的肩窝里深吸一口气，没有说话。

 

“下次不能乱用生发膏啊！你这修剪手艺也太拿不出手了吧？”被请来的造型师满意地拿着签名离开之前，不忘吐糟分不清发胶和生发膏的大球星。

Kun吐了吐舌头，不住地打量镜子里的新造型。他半仰起头靠在椅子里，手放在下巴上挡住小半张脸，眼睛自然垂下看向镜子，没绷住三秒钟就大笑出声：“啊！我好帅！以后我就是刚刚那个样子吗？太酷了！”还做手势对着镜子开了一枪。

天使靠在电视柜上翻了个白眼，不，以后你还是现在这幅傻样，可还是不要戳穿小屁孩的幻想为好。

“Leo一时半会儿回不来么？”天使点了点头，和他解释是教练找队长商量事情。

“队长！”Kun咂了咂舌，“虽然毫不出人意料。”眼睛转了转，走到天使对面，保持在不需要刻意仰头对视的距离。“正好，我们谈谈。”

这简直令人绝望。天使揉了揉太阳穴，他就知道Leo把他留在这儿是因为这个。他一向拒绝转述别人眼里的自己是什么样子，因为他有自己那套评判体系，又不愿强加给Kun，干脆直接拉个“别人”。

“……所以没几个人知道我们在一起，但是所有人都知道我们吵架了？”Kun露出困惑的神情，他没有懂这个逻辑。

“这么多年你们一直黏黏糊糊的，我也是才知道你们这么早就……总之人前只要注意尺度，就没什么问题。毕竟你们现在被人时刻关注着。别愣着，再看一眼照片认人，我们该下去吃饭了。”

和队友打招呼时Kun毫不拘谨，比平时更重的奶音也被解释为感冒导致的嗓子发炎，居然没人怀疑这个走路不时一蹦一跳的家伙来自如假包换的十年前。

坐在饭桌前等餐时Kun摆弄起了Leo的手机，他告诉了他密码，随他翻消息以便习惯一下当代设备。至于他自己的手机……两个人都不知道密码。当时Leo接过来看到锁屏时浅浅地笑了，心里一片柔软的膨胀，然而顺手的密码竟然没解开屏，这膨胀被瞬间戳成破败的酸涩，重试一次，依然未果。递回去并掏出自己的给他，当着他的面输入二人的纪念日，与刚刚尝试的手势如出一辙，屏幕亮了，未退出的应用显示着一个个小格子，都是Kun的照片，他后来知道这是twitter。Kun把年长爱人的整个反应看在眼里，却没说什么，靠近接过手机，顺势抓住他的手，低头在手背印上一个吻。

 

Leo到餐厅的时候从背后瞥见Kun在看他的聊天记录，没看清和谁，但他都不介意，甚至几分暗喜。为了免于多加解释，他隔着一个座位直接坐到Kun左手边，摆出一副“我们不熟、生人勿近”的姿态，默默吃起他的那份食物。周围声音嘈杂，经过一天训练此时终于得以放松，队友们嬉闹着爆发出一阵阵哄笑，他低着头仍能从中分辨出那个嗤嗤冒着傻气的声线。余光里，他时而加入对未来队友的起哄、尾音轻快上扬，时而低着头继续看手机、胸腔里不时震颤出愉快的气声。他本应听不见的，可那声音仿佛从耳畔直接钻了进去，挠得他痒痒的。

他真的不介意Kun看他与任何人的聊天记录或是手机里的任何信息。他听过一些自己和队友关系的流言揣测，不过一笑置之。但他知道Kun也听过，两人一同看到相关消息时Kun总是作出无视的样子，有时明明露出了困扰的神情却从未开口。这当然是基于信任和尊重，但在经历过分手之后，意识到这还不够。他希望对方有意愿干涉自己的生活，即便他不需要，也希望自己能给予他更多。

随行记者吃过饭了走过来拍照，在他的斜后方。Kun背扣手机放到餐桌上，和他自己的一起，笑容溢出地与旁边的人说起话来。Leo不禁想翻开手机看他在看什么，手刚伸过去就被他干脆地打了一下，“干嘛，拿我手机。”突然凶他，冷着脸讲话，当着摄像头的面把两个手机都揣进了口袋里，夹在中间的队友一脸尴尬。

Leo一时间没反应过来是演戏，心底刚刚窜起的火苗被骤然扑灭，这是他无法再靠近的人。所有昔日亲密的习惯，如今都不作数。他没意识到自己脸色大变，直到Kun露出疑惑的神情瞥向他时，他才恍然坐回到座位，反应过来眼前人对他当下的困境一无所知。

他配合地摆出一副我们确实还在冷战的姿态，同时也收到了那人偷偷发来的轻巧wink。

悲欢的心意并不相通，至少之前他们共同经历苦楚。他突然感到一阵孤独。


	3. Chapter 3

随队看完NBA比赛回到酒店时已经快到凌晨，Leo洗完澡出来，浴巾裹在腰上，另一手拿着毛巾擦头发，看向仍窝在沙发里试探自己手机密码的Kun，口里念念有词、一副胸有成竹的样子，稚气莫名地招人。

“怎么不把被子搬进去？”开口却是一句责备，还没来得及懊悔语气，就看Kun猛地蹦起来抱着被就冲进了卧室，撒着欢一样从他身边挤过去，被子蹭过皮肤一片酥痒。这是久违的埋怨语气，他想了起来：“怎么不去接电话啊？”、“怎么又不关电视？”、“怎么把东西丢得到处都是！”如出一辙，几分被宠溺的况味。近些年来，扶植后辈的责任心和对 “成熟可靠”的自我期许，乃至兄长们的离场，让他逐渐结成坚硬的外壳来保护幼巢里的弟弟们。生活习惯难以改变，就连面对Kun，他也有些羞于用这些力所能及的小事麻烦。

但此时，他像是洗掉了那层坚硬到有些刚毅的外壳，瘦瘦嫩嫩地靠站在卧房门边，白皙的肌肤与大面积文身形成一种奇异的反差感，惹得Kun颇有几分心猿意马。他支吾着随便应了几句，简单冲了个凉就气势腾腾地跑了出来。客厅灯灭着，卧室的床已经铺好了。

房间里只亮着一盏床头灯，窗帘紧闭，Leo侧躺着缩在被子里。他总是睡得很快。Kun反手轻轻关掉房门，犹豫了一下直接爬到床上躺好。Leo翻个身转过来睁开眼睛，两个人同时开口，又同时合上了嘴，对视着等待谁更沉不住气。

“我有很多事想问你，Leo。”Leo心头一紧，窸窸窣窣地，被摸索过来的炽热的手拉住。他要忍不下去了，他无法欺骗那双倒映着星星的眼睛。只要他开口，他会忏悔地倾吐一切。

Kun盯着Leo看了一会儿，删掉了最想知道的那个问题。“我现在状态好吗？我的意思是，十年后的那个我，和我现在一样好吗？”他紧张兮兮地看着Leo，又带着一点骄傲的期待，眼睛像深秋里看见榛果又觉得“果然在这里”的小松鼠，冰凉从掌心开始消退。

Leo没想到会是这样的问题，笑得温和又有几分宽慰：“当然，你状态很好，就像我一样，还能踢很久的球。”这是他喜欢的那个人，永远把足球放在第一位。“你搜你自己的新闻了吗？你是曼城……”

“别！”他一把捂住了Leo的嘴。半坐起身体，习惯性地做了个把头发理到后脑的动作，“不要告诉我我的成绩。不要给我上限，这样我可以做得更好。”严肃正经又有几分跃跃欲试的跳脱。

Leo曾以为再也看不到他张扬肆意的神情，他的梦想、责任、求胜欲和进取心，那些锋利嚣张百无禁忌的棱角，在成为所谓的 “双子星”后一一收束了起来隐去形迹，心甘情愿地成为追随他旋转的影子，随时出击的利刃和坚实可靠的后盾，被岁月打磨得剩下永恒陪伴和无限包容。

他不知道自己流露出脆弱的神情，每当念及Kun的时候。那个朝气的面庞突然靠近，撑在他的枕旁印下一吻，在他的额头上。原来他这个时候就喜欢亲吻自己的额头了。那是不是意味着……

他的唇轻轻抬起，又蜻蜓点水般停过脸颊，慢慢下滑与他对视，保持着若即若离的暧昧。Leo知道这是一种试探的邀请，抛开所有顾虑，他只想欣然赴约。唇齿相依，他青涩地停靠在贴上来的唇，轻轻描摹他的形状，是带着迷恋的安抚，又缱绻得温情。我该怎样才能让你明白我是如何爱你？Leo突然想去取悦他，哪怕是做些孩子才做的傻事。他回忆着曾经回应的方式，骗出了年轻惊喜的笑容，以为他仍是如此。

眼前人更喜欢的毫无疑问是18岁时的自己，粘着他追逐他三句不离他、张扬而隐秘地在所有人面前炫耀、任性而无所顾忌。他们在镜头前亲吻、在草地上拥抱、在阳光下你推我搡、在黑夜里互述衷肠，爱永远永远都填不满，话永远永远都说不完，就连摩擦吵嘴赌气都是清泠舒爽的快意。他想起Kun刚去曼城时他沮丧于无法频繁见面，Kun安慰他道：“总会习惯。”那是他唯一一次背离他的心意，想白手起家地去闯荡未知的土地，就如当年只身闯进马德里。他只在坚持过这一次锋芒，在足球上，此外再无保留，骄纵得他偶尔会忘记他们对冠军别无二致的渴求。

总会习惯。或许爱也是一样，Kun只是习惯了迁就，和这份爱情。

平稳心绪，Leo任由自己枕着他的手臂、躺在他的怀里。如果总会习惯，那何必拒绝重温这场故梦。

 

终于在柔软的床上打着哈欠睁开眼睛，手臂麻得没有知觉、怀里暖融融的一团儿随着呼吸而轻微起伏，这是他熟悉的每个幸运的早晨：在Leo身边醒来。他一边身体保持静止，另一边拼命拉伸去够床头柜上的手机，总是如此。够着接固定电话、够着摸遥控器、够着预定早餐服务……他简直可以灵活地蹦迪，而另一侧身体端的是八风不动。

初来乍到时的兴奋逐渐褪去，他大概已经摸清了这里的情况。队友暂且不提，他的Leo，他和Leo……大概是分开了。脱口而出的颤音、过度的反应、两日内必有联系的手机信息停止在了一周前、夜话时的紧张与欲言又止，一切的迹象表明他们此前的关系岌岌可危，而且或许是自己提出的。尽管这不可能。

他不明白自己如何才会停止对Leo的爱，不论是十年前赖床不起总和他吵嘴的小笨蛋，还是今日这个成熟可靠、温柔内敛的短发男人。昨晚饭后全队被邀请去看NBA，他记着两人应保持距离地“冷战”，入场时便刻意慢了几步。拉维奇坐在Leo右手边，他便掠过了左手边的空座挨着拉维奇坐了下来。比赛的时候他不时感到身侧探究的目光，有些撑不住这样的打量，干脆身体前倾认真看球。他不太知道该如何在人前与Leo相处，与其说是别扭，不如说是怕折损他作为队长的形象。队长诶！这小子！

他的内心反复翻滚着发现的蛛丝马迹，希望能从中推论出导致现状的逻辑。他直觉手机密码与Leo有关系，但想得到的大多都试了，还是不对，只剩下分开那天的日期、或是时间，也是他第一反应的答案。他还没推算出来，但不过十天之内，只要思路正确破译只是时间问题。可这个思路有点残忍，他无法揣测十年后的自己究竟如何看待这场分手，又怀着怎样的心情把那日期反复输入提醒自己……万一，这分手真的存在。

昨晚的尝试被Leo打断，只差最后一个排列组合，他几乎要确认自己是想多了，只要屏幕再震动着提示一次错误。他够到手机缩回被子里，头埋在Leo发间深吸一口气，输入：150319。然而，九宫格键盘消失、屏幕亮了，是一张相册里被按红心收藏的照片。还没反应过来内容含义，怀里温热的人突然动了，小猫一样头发在他胸前蹭了蹭，他一把按下锁屏让手机顺着被子滑到一边去。

Leo撑着起身送上一枚早安吻，“你醒了，Kun，早安。”一边轻轻揉捏着被自己压了半夜的手臂，不知想到什么垂着眼低低地笑了。Kun被伺候得舒坦，面对突然的殷勤又有点不安，另一只手抓了抓头，被发茬儿的手感再次提醒处境，有点窘迫地回应：“早安，Leo，睡得好吗？”

“最近睡得最好的一晚。”Kun不知道是不是自己想得太多，这仿佛一句暗示。

 

他向来习惯与比自己大很多的队友一起踢球，所以常规训练并不令他紧张。抽签分组时被分到与Leo一组的队友纷纷笑着呼了口气，Kun对他们的反应有点期待，能与十年后的Leo交手，这简直不要太刺激，他迫不及待想从他脚下断球！以至于教练念出Leo一边最后一个名字居然是自己时，他没忍住失望地哀嚎了一声，引来全场或奇怪或了然的目光。余光里看见Leo也在盯着他，他只能捂住脸避开对视——这没法解释，他们一定以为我们还是在闹别扭。

但这种纠结在开球的一刻便荡然无存，他在场上自由而没有节制地奔跑，自己的体力能量条似乎永远是满格，只要休息一小下立刻就能再踢个全场。中场的队友只有巴内加是他熟悉的，开局前十分钟他忙于观察跑位不断磨合，队友对他的期待配合似乎也有落差，他听见教练在场边吼自己的名字，有点为难地吐了下舌头，咬咬牙继续试探着。来吧Kun，谁都不能第一次配合就拿个满分的！他给自己打气。

这时散步选位的小队长回撤中场拿球，和队友们打手势，变阵4-2-3-1，把Kun留成单前锋。变阵后的两分钟，Leo追过中场从马斯切脚下断球，回传佩雷拉跑位，再传Leo，变速连过萨巴莱塔、罗霍和奥塔门迪三人，从侧翼传球直塞跑到中路空当处的Kun，球舒服地扑到Kun的右脚边，晃过梅尔卡多，一记小角度劲射破门！

他的心中响起回荡全场的欢呼声，冲到场边握拳作庆祝状，再回头抱住跳上来的Leo，时间刚刚好。快速搏动的心跳渐次重合，Leo从他身上滑下来和他碰了碰头，在进球的喜悦面前一切龃龉都做不得数。他和Leo再次回到场上，冷静了些，却也有了更多自信。下半场开局，他一脚凌空抽射，打入一记世界波。即便每日都习惯于欣赏顶级锋线们精彩的进球，这颗匪夷所思的进球也足够特别，队友们都飞奔过来与他庆祝，按住他的头揉搓、扑在他的身上环着跳跃，就像真的在比赛场上一样。在人群拥抱里有人偷偷从后面吻了他的侧颈，那一瞬间的僵硬，仿佛一根干燥的木头，被隐秘而狂热的爱恋倏地点燃。这一定是场梦，他努力回头去看，Leo眼睛亮亮地笑着，撤开几步任他被淹没在几分粗鲁而喜悦的赞美里。

终场哨声吹响，最终他们以5:3取得训练赛胜利，Kun一个人就进了4个球，其中3个助攻来自Leo。他表现得过于出色，不论是对他现在的年纪还是十年之后，都是如此。不过另一方面他深知，只有一个人会组织起完全适合他的进攻方式，每一脚传球的位置都那么舒服，甚至那个被扑出去的头球的位置。他们天生知道该如何配合，不论哪个位置。此前他从未有过这样的中场。不知道未来的自己会不会幸运一些。思绪及此，他又望向前方正与马斯切和天使歪头讲话的Leo，祝你俱乐部的队友能围绕你、配合你、爱护你，能看到你快乐地踢球真是令人欣慰的事情。

Leo似乎感到了身上的视线，突然止步回头。“Kun！”他隔着十多米喊他，声音很大，已经走回室内的队友都退几步望了过来。Kun的喉咙有点紧，他要做什么？吵架还没结束么？有点无助地看了眼天使。

“Kun你今天太出色！”Leo大步走过来，众目睽睽之下抱住了他。他有点难为情，这算怎么回事？“我为我上次的事情道歉，可以原谅我吗？”他难以置信地望着眼前的Leo，这是Leo会说出的话么？在队友面前？为什么事情道歉？

没有等来期待的答案，Leo挠了挠头，极力劝说自己不要在意周围打量的视线。他无法像早年Kun曾希望的那样，坦然承认这份恋情，至少在可以信赖的队友之间。这曾给他带来极大的不安定与失落感，即便他后来也认同并支持这是对他们职业生涯的保护。但如果有重来一次的机会，Leo想，即便不能公开这种关系，他也不会再否认他人意会到的这份亲密。在世界面前我们无法被称为恋人，但我不介意展现，最中意的是你。

“……当然，Leo。你也很棒。”少年羞涩地笑了，神情仿佛在每一次采访里夸赞他的名字。他不知所指，却还是勇敢地接过了这次示好。原来十年后的我们是可以在队友面前这样亲密，内心被温柔的喜悦填满。他搭上他的肩膀，与热闹起来的看客们一起走向更衣室去。

他突然懂了那张照片的含义，他为什么会来到这里。

 

热热闹闹地用过晚饭，Kun终于感到些许疲惫，无心再去赴队友的桌游之邀，只想躺倒在床上打几个滚儿，Leo便陪着他一起回了房间。他是有话想说的，只是不知如何开始。只好窝在沙发里装作正研究当下流行的游戏。Leo坐在他对面，只是静静地看着他。

终于不好意思地抬起头，偏偏要掩住羞涩地讲大话：“怎么样，好看吧，喜欢吧？”

“好看，喜欢。”他应得简练直白，眸子里有一片沉静的海。游刃有余是一种年龄优势，亦是一种有恃无恐。安静了一会儿，他还是问：“那我呢？”他知道答案。

但Kun总能猜中他的心意，并淘气地舍近求远。他摇了摇头：“那要看是哪个我来回答。”他放下手中的物什，起身走到Leo身前，用指节托起了他的脸。这是一种凌驾的姿态，陌生而危险。如果心跳加速的Leo昨天更早一点进入房间，他会从镜子里看到刚刚适应新造型的Kun露出同样的表情。

“现在的我，对你非常迷恋。不论你18岁、28岁，还是68岁、78岁。”他轻轻落在他的唇上，将Leo虚拢着框在他的怀抱里。Leo轻轻挣了挣，他听懂了暗示，是Kun明白他们发生过什么事了么？他在他离开前抓住他的衣领，“那之后呢？十年后呢？”

那个同款表情的Kun绷住三秒后同样爆发出一阵大笑，他亲昵地跌坐到Leo身上，笑得不可自抑地用力去吻有点莫名到生气的Leo，缠到抚平所有失落和怒火，才得意洋洋地说：“我出现在你面前，就是答案。”

他举起手机里的一张照片，晃过Leo眼前，被一把抓住。那是Leo的一次生日，Kun本来因不能翘掉的训练而无法前去庆祝，却在深夜突然风尘仆仆地敲响Leo家门。“我的出现就是给他最好的礼物。”他被采访时曾这样笑称，而事实也近乎如此。他带着一块甜甜的小蛋糕，吃到心的时候会发现一张纸条，“Cuando quieres, volveré.”他说这句许诺是一个生日礼物。照片就是那张纸。

Leo有些动容，抽了抽鼻子，把脸埋在少年的肩窝里，想起的却是另外一件事。

那天他慌不择路地跑上了天台，几分崩溃地和天使讲那些无法释怀的诸多时刻。天使轻轻拍打他的后背，安静地听他一桩桩细数往事，许久之后才打断他问：“你是想弥补错误？还是单纯的后悔？”

“……我想重新来过，对他好得更多。我也想他还爱我，像从前那样……”

天使捅捅Leo让他抬头看，几颗流星绚烂地划过天空消失于天际，“或许他们有听到呢。”天使说。Leo笑中带泪地撇撇嘴：“我早过了还相信圣诞老人和童话的年纪啦。”  
或许……真的有听到吧……Leo笑了起来，更用力地抱紧这具温热的躯干。

天光渐亮，Leo从熟悉的怀抱中醒来，更健壮的手臂和结实的胸肌，但同样灿烂的微笑与温柔的亲吻，“早安。”

Kun记得发生过的故事，却是以一段久远回忆的形式存在，他的时间线并没有中断过。而Leo想了想，大概明白了为什么Kun会在一夜之后回来。就像他保守了关于流星的秘密一样，他也没有告诉他这个答案。关于他曾以为永远失去、并许愿可以回来的东西。

 

或许他的爱不再滚烫炽热。那团不灭心火被岁月锤炼得熨帖得体，温柔地沿着你的形状包裹，裹上那些逐渐坚硬出棱角的外壳。它失去固定的形态，但无处不在。

或许他的爱从不以你所期望的方式到来，或曾令人疲惫、或被误解为遗忘，却是曾经的青涩疯狂沉淀出温柔内敛的模样。它温吞而谨慎、寡言而必践，是一生仅此一次的中意。

黎明终将来到，在此之前，是谁陪你驶过漫漫夜航。


End file.
